A Delicate Mystery
by bonesftw993
Summary: When Bones starts acting mysteriously, Booth decides to investigate.   What will happen once he finds something?     My first fic so be nice ;D NOTE:AUSTRALIA is behind so NO SPOILERS! SMUTTY SMUTTY SMUT SMUT!OC.


Ok so this is my first fic so I'm very anxious.  
>I have a few more in storage but it will depend on the response to this one as to whether I publish or not<br>:D Hope you enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>A Delicate Mystery<br>**

'_GOD! I cannot take it ANYMORE! I have to know what is going on with that woman… She is driving me crazy…' _I thought angrily as I pushed the speed limit on my way to the Jeffersonian.

It had been three days since Bones had started acting mysteriously and I had finally decided to do something about it. Three days of not sleeping and not thinking of anything but Bones, well the thinking isn't that unusual, but I was exhausted emotionally and physically. I swerved into my car park, shot out of the car as fast as I could and stopped as soon as I saw the beautiful Doctor, leaning over the omnipresent unidentified skeleton. She always looked so peaceful when she was examining the bones, but the last three days her attitude swung from serene to… well… something a whole lot different as soon as she saw me. I just needed to figure out what that was exactly and what caused it.

I silently slipped past the platform and her team snuck into her office, thankful for my sniper training. I honestly had no idea what I was looking for, '_but I am Special Agent Seeley Booth… Emphasis on the SPECIAL, it's what I do.'_ I moved over to her favourite coat hanging by the door looking through the pockets… _'A couple tissues, a receipt, a nickel, a stick of gum, a key, a… key? That's odd, a singular key?' _I placed the items back and hung the coat back up, not seeing the piece of folded paper fall on the floor from the inside of the coat. Walking over to her desk I noticed that her bag was not visible on her desk, which was an unusual occurrence.

I pulled back her desk chair, sat looking at her computer and decided that it was a huge invasion of privacy to check her computer. I chose to instead go through her draws… _'Yeah, because that is sooooooo much more morally correct,' _I thought while moving to open her top draw. _'It's locked! She never locks her desk draws!' I _thought looking around the room, noticing other discrepancies around the room, like the closed blinds and crumpled blanket on her couch. This is getting weirder and weirder, _'she always keeps her office open and she is anal about that blanket!' _I did a little fiddling and got the draw open, finding her stationary and some files from the new case. Under the files however were some pages of her book. _'I didn't know she had even written a new book! There is no way I'm not reading this: _

**[People say you only live once. **

**But people are as wrong about that as they are about everything. **

**In the darkest moments before dawn, a woman returns to her bed. **

**What life is she leading? **

**Is it the same life the woman was leading half an hour ago? A day ago? A year ago? **

**Who is this man? Is he…] **

All of a sudden I heard her sweet voice chatting animatedly to Angela.

I quickly turned around, put everything back where it came from, and ducked under her desk, thankful for her recently insisting that she get a bigger wooden desk. It was at least another ten seconds before she finished her conversation with Angela, and strode over to sit at her desk to upload the photos from their latest crime scene.

This is where it got tricky because un/fortunately for me, Bones had decided to wear my favourite skirt. I always thought it was perfect on my Bones: clinging to her hips and thighs and a good length above her knee, so that when faced under her desk I could see right up her skirt. My pants tightened as I saw her black lacy panties, tied with a dark pink ribbon, calling out to be undone. _'I am in deep clit... I mean shit!'_ I thought to myself while trying to control my thoughts and automatic responses.

What didn't help things was when she scooted forward and crossed her ankles giving me a wider view of her creamy pale skin set against the dark night of, what I hoped was, a thong. _'Oh God this is like heaven and hell all rolled into one... I can look but not touch! Although there IS something to be said about looking!'_I could see the cleft of where the two lips strained against the lace. I leaned forward just a little, unintentionally of course, unready for when she suddenly pulled back...

And walked over to the door, picking up a piece of paper. She looked at it in confusion and shut and locked her door. She swiftly paced back to her desk, opening the paper as she walked. After regaining my lovely view I heard a sharp intake of breath and stilled in response. "What is this doing here!" she exclaimed, still reading through the page. She squirmed a little on her seat uncomfortably and I started noticing a sweet smell. _'OMG! What the hell is she still reading this fucking piece of paper for? Are you trying to kill me God? Is this the punishment I get for lusting after my partner for four years?' _But I didn't even know the half of it, after reading the first side of the paper at least once the smell of her arousal had doubled and her breathing was quickening. "I definitely know how to write" she said unbuttoning her lab coat and fanning herself.

By this time I was really regretting everything about this day as my cock became the hardest it's ever been. She quietly hummed and slid her hand from her cheek down her neck, between her breasts and down her legs to the hem of her skirt. _'Saint Aaron, Saint Abadias, Saint Abadir, Saint... Oh this is really not helping...' _I screamed in my head. I followed her hand on its trek down her body, up her skirt and into the visibly soaked lace barely covering her hot core. _'Oh this is so wrong! She's my partner! She would kill me if she knew I was... Oh God! She just whimpered! She's reading and stroking and whimpering and I don't think my pants can take this much longer!'_ When she stopped to peel off her drenched panties I decided that I couldn't take much more of it.

She placed her thong, _'definitely a corset thong'_ I noted rather pleased, on the floor and moved both hands down to her sheath; two fingers entering her centre and two sliding against her glistening nub. I licked my lips and quietly undid my rather appropriate cocky belt buckle, button and zip, thankful for wearing boxers and not boxer briefs. I quietly exhaled in relief as my hand took hold of my throbbing cock, rubbing it up and down in time with her thrusts. She was starting to get more vocal with light moans and whimpers, and once an "Ohhhhh Booth" that nearly made me jump and come at the same time.

We were starting to get faster when; nearing her climax she stopped, removed her hands from her body and grabbed my tie. My eyes widened _'Oh shit! Oh fuck! Oh crap! She is going to kill me!'_ I thought but when I looked into her eyes I saw not anger, but lust, passion and something else I couldn't yet identify.

"Why, Seeley Booth! Fancy meeting you here!" she said in a voice that made my erection twitch.

"Uhhh... I um..." apparently can't speak any words! Just great!

"That's ok I wouldn't have bothered you, you seemed to be having fun on your own but I was having some trouble and I need your help" she stated with a pout. _'Wait... Did she know I was here the whole time? I can't believe that she wou... HOLY SHIT! Help? She needs help?'_ I just about came on my pants.

"Oh come on Boothy I think you owe me!" she says smirking at my trembling.

"uhhh, w-what do you n-need m-m-me to do?" I stuttered uneasily.

"Well I think you know but I'll give you a hint... I came in here, found the paper, started reading it, became incredibly INCREDIBLY horny and started touching myself. I'm pretty sure you knew that, but what you don't know is that apparently if my body us in the same room as you, as great as my fantasies of you are, I can't come! And I NEED to orgasm... So do you know what I now need you to do?"

I stared at her blankly. She pulled up her skirt more and spread her legs: "Oh for fucks sake Booth would you just eat my pussy!" she whispered violently while pulling my head forward so my lips met her clit with a moan from both of them. I started moving my tongue over her warm, soft, glistening skin, _'she tastes like heaven!'_ I thought plunging my tongue deep into her.

'_Wait, what the hell am I doing.'_ "Bones!" I groaned pulling away, "just wait, what are we doing?"

"I thought I already explained this to you but if you don't like it then stand up," she said standing with her arms akimbo. I hesitantly stood and soon realized I was hanging out and moved to tuck myself back in, only to be interrupted by a pair of small soft hands. She chuckled hearing my sharp intake of breath when she rubbed a thumb over the slit.

"I agree that it's only fair if it goes both ways!" she says with a wink and walks around the other side of the desk and positions herself so that she is lying on her desk with her head hanging off the edge facing my tumescence. She pulled me into her mouth, both humming with pleasure as the angle of her neck allowed for me to enter completely without choking her with my length. "Well what are you waiting for booth?" she said kissing and nibbling down my span. She grasped my hips and pulled me closer making me bend forward. I hesitantly placed my legs almost on either side of her head. She took me back in her mouth, while I moved down her blouse and my lips ran over her dark brown curls, cataloguing every of her gasps and moans in my memory. Her smell made me dizzy and drove me absolutely crazy, she was so sweet and addictive. I ran my tongue lightly over her folds, torturing her before plunging my tongue into her. Bones gasped and arched into my mouth "Oh my god," she groaned. I moaned, I was getting close, we could both tell. I brought my tongue from top to bottom in a figure eight movement, alternating between plunging into her depths and flicking her clit.

"Booth thrust into me" she whimpered.

"Mmmmm, what?" trying desperately to hold on to my sanity.

"Thrust" _*nibble*_ "into" _*kiss* _"my mouth!" she said anxious for release.

'_Oh dear God! She is going to kill me!'_ my panting becoming laboured; "Are you sure baby?" I took her pulling me closer as a sign of affirmation and started thrusting into her mouth, timing the thrusts and laps in time. She was vibrating under my tongue, her sighing and humming getting louder. I was thankful when her voice became an octave higher and her breathing heavy, and increased my thrusts and licks in response. Swirling my tongue around her clit and scrapping my teeth over the sensitive nub. She squirmed and a, thankfully, muffled scream escaped her mouth.

"Come for me Bones" I mumbled into her sheath, the vibrations adding another layer of seduction, afterwards, curling my tongue inside of her. I felt her walls clamp onto my tongue and her entire body pulsate in pleasure. As she flooded inside my mouth, her lips and tongue clamped onto my cock, doubling the enjoyment of feeling her hot wet mouth surrounding my rod. Hot little whimpers were coming from her mouth and it doused my self-control, coming deep into her throat. Our simultaneous orgasms calmed our flames of desire, but it definitely did not extinguish mine forever.

Once my head stopped pulsing I stepped away and took in the sight on the desk in front of me. Her hair was mussed and sexy, her face and chest were flushed and sexy, her breasts heaving and on her face an expression of complete ecstasy. She was the most beautiful vision I had ever seen, I just wanted to take her in my arms and never let go. But this event could change everything: it could become a catalyst for a life of beautiful love or it could become the end of our partnership and even worse our friendship. The look she gave me when she eventually opened her eyes was mixed full of hope, trepidation and yet again that unknown emotion. I walked around the desk and took her hand, pulling her up and into my arms. We just stood there for a few indescribable moments, reflecting on the inexplicable events that followed from a moment of uncontrollable lust. I pulled back, brought my hand to her cheek, stroking the sudden tears that fell down from her staring eyes. I leaned forward and kissed her, expressing my love, my passion, my fear, my hope and my adoration. She trembled against me when I pulled away to look into her eyes, her eyes shining the truth.

"Hey Booth… I'm totally 'goo-goo' for you" she said, a twinkle in her eye.

Recognising their conversation not too long ago I smiled a bright, confident, loving smile, "I'm 'goo-goo' for you too Bones!" I replied, being pulled into a tender kiss.

She pulled me into her and tucked me into my pants, a little kiss on my shoulder interrupting her constant smile of joy. "Let's go break the laws of physics Booth" kissing my shoulder once again and letting me go.

I pulled out her hair tie, brushing through the auburn locks with my fingers while she tidied her blouse and skirt. "You have NO idea how long I have waited for you to say that to me" I replied, pulling her to the door, "Hey Bones? What was on that paper?"

She flushed and let out a deep, throaty chuckle "that, Agent Booth, is for me to know and you to figure out."

* * *

><p>http: i146. photobucket. com/ albums/ r267/ j-e-n-n-a-4eva/ Bonescoat. jpg (remove spaces)


End file.
